


The Best-Laid Plans.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Multitudes [2]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Gen, POV Clement Koudelka, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: Gregor has a plan for Komarr. Duv Galeni being arrested is not part of it.





	The Best-Laid Plans.

**Author's Note:**

> The voices of my better angels had me pull the scattered, useless snippets of a Kou and Racozy conversation out of Multitudes because it did not fit and then told me to salvage them with their own fic. So, here they are... without Racozy showing up. Of course. This takes place the night of Duv's arrest.

Kou hadn't meant to become political. Politics had snuck up on him.

Being the Regent's secretary had been somewhat political. Getting a Headquarters position after that wasn't meant to be political at all. There were rules against it. And Aral had never tried to make him political. But Kou had always been one of Aral Vorkosigan's men and everyone had known it. Sometimes that had caused problems. The rest of the time, it had provided opportunities that Kou, the son of a grocer, would never have expected.

And now Aral's off to Sergyar, leaving a gaping hole where his presence had been. Gregor's stepped in quickly to fill it, and Raul Racozy is doing a good job, but Racozy is one of Aral's men, too. And now Aral isn't there.

Who were they when they weren't Aral Vorkosigan's men? The answer should be easy, it should be the _Emperor's_ men, who they should have been all along. Aral was right. It became a lot easier once he was off-planet. There's still a good chance that the next time he sets foot back on planet, the ingrained habits of the last thirty years could take over. But Gregor's probably counting on that. Gregor's going to point Aral at everyone at home when Aral arrives for Winterfair.

Gregor still hasn't told Aral why he's been called home for Winterfair, Racozy said tonight. Aral probably thinks it's a vacation, a chance to stretch his legs. 

Aral has no idea that Gregor is going to make him stand behind his Emperor while Gregor re-instates the Komarran Senate and calls for elections.

Who they are when they aren't Aral Vorkosigan's men are men who keep secrets from Aral because Aral isn't allowed to know them yet. Aral has been Kou's commanding officer in one way or another for thirty years. And now Kou can't tell him what's been keeping him busy. Because Gregor is going to tell Aral in person.

It's amazing, the things you never realized you'd miss. Kou's been dressed down by Aral more times than he can count, staring straight over Aral's shoulder, staring at the death warrant proudly displayed on the wall. He thinks he could trace Yuri Vorbarra's signature from memory. When he goes to Racozy's office now, there's no death warrant mocking him. The only trophies Racozy can boast are the same ones Kou can: a solid military career, some decorations, a family. Racozy's turned it into a political career, spent a few years shaping Agriculture, and then been named Aral's successor. He has none of Aral's starshine. But he doesn't need to. Gregor's an adult now. He doesn't need to be kept in the shadows anymore, given room to grow up. Gregor stands on his own now.

And Gregor fully intends to stand in front of three planets on the day after Winterfair and throw everything into chaos.

But Duv Galeni, the shining light of Komarran integration in the military, was also meant to attend. And his arrest, done so publicly, so scandalously, arrested for poisoning Illyan, will throw Komarran integration back to where it had been when Kou was still Aral's secretary, dogging at his heels and in over his head.

It's Racozy's job to handle the politics of it all. It's Kou's job to handle the military complications. Gregor has a plan for Komarr. Duv Galeni being arrested is not part of it. But if it can't be Galeni, it has to be someone else.

Kou sighs and starts pulling personnel records.

**Author's Note:**

> [this post on dreamwidth](https://lannamichaels.dreamwidth.org/1025368.html); [this post on tumblr](https://lannamichaels.tumblr.com/post/181555518185/the-best-laid-plans-586-words-by-lanna-michaels)


End file.
